sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Molly Harper the Hedgehog
Molly Harper is the member of the Sonic Adventures Team and was the survivor of the North Bay Bridge accident in Sonic's Final Destination 5. Molly used to work at Presage Paper. She is the girlfriend of Sam Lawton and is friends with Nancy the Hedgehog, June the Cat, and Kitty the Hedgehog. She is also the granddaughter of Muriel and Eustace Bagge and the aunt of Dipper and Mabel Pines. She has a dog name Courage. She is now the assistant of King Mickey. She is also part of the M.H, S.L and H.B (Molly Harper, Sam Lawton and Hannah Baker) friendship pack. When Molly was 18, she meets vampire Selene and befriends her, so every night, she visits her. Early Life Molly's mother died from a sickness and her father had disappeared when she was 8. She and her sister, Chloe, have beening living with their Uncle Stan and been working with him until they were all grown up. Molly meets Sam Lawton when she was 9 and Hannah Baker when she was 11. The three of them became great friends. But a tragedy happens. At the age of 16, Hannah commit suicide because of Justin Foley, Alex Standell, Jessica Davis, Tyler Down, Courtney Crimsen, Marcus Cooley, Zach Dempsy, Ryan Shiver, Clay Jensen, Jenny Kurtz, Byrce Walker and Mr. Porter, Molly now has Sam on her side. Chloe is now married with a man and had children who name them Dipper and Mabel while Molly is working at Presage Paper with Sam and meets Peter, Nathan, Dennis, Olivia, Isaac and Candice. Sonic's Final Destination 5 In the beginning of the story, there is tension between her friendship with Sam when she ended her friendship with him. Molly, Olivia and Sam's best friend Peter were the only people Sam made an effort to save from the bridge collapse on the bus. In Sam Lawton's premonition, she did not die. It is later revealed that her reason for her friendship with Sam was because of his internship offer at Le Cáfe Miro 81 in France. She did not want to hold him back from doing what he loved because he refused to accept the offer since it would mean leaving her. At the end of the film Peter feels she has no more right to live than anyone else and tries to kill her so he can take her life but she is rescued by Sam and they started a relationship. Due to Sam saving her, she cheated death, and died on Flight 180 as a result and was revived as a hedgehog. Death After Death manages to kill most of the survivors, Sam and Molly think they have survived Death. At the airport, getting ready to fly to Paris. They pass a group of high school students, revealing to be Alex Browning and Carter Horton, being thrown off a plane. Onboard, the plane explodes while in the air. The plane is revealed to be Flight 180, from the first film. The planes engine then bursts into flmes, and is disloged from the wing. The engine flys off, and rips apart the entire left side of the plane. Sam tries to hold onto Molly, but the force is too overwhelming, and he lets go, as she is sucked out and bisected by the wing. Sam is burned alive as the flight crashes to ground. In the form of a Hedgehog Tails analyzed Molly's DNA and made her a hedgehog. She joins Sonic and his friends and decided to help them fight Eradicus. Visiting her grandparents in Nowhere, Kansas Molly and her friends visit Grandma Muriel and Grandpa Eustace Bagge in Nowhere, Kansas, where her mother, before she died in sickness when Molly was 8, lived. Human Form Voice She is voiced and portreyed by Emma Bell. As a teenager, she is portreyed by Chloe Grace Mortez. As a child, she is portreyed by Mackenzie Foy. Movies she appeares in *Sonic's Final Destination 5 *Nancy's Sickness *Sonic's Adventures of My Babysitter's a Vampire *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Felix the Cat *Sonic The Hedgehog & The Tower of Heaven *The Dad Arrives *Molly finds Shadow's Secret *The Hedgehog Who Didn't Remember Anything *Annie the Aura Whisper of the Forest is Here *A Star is Born *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to Hotel Translvania *Sonic Unleashed (Cameron Version) *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Hunger Games *Sonic the Hedgehog and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe *Sonic Storm Adventure of Super 8 *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor *Julie the Hedgehog Thief *Sonic Storm Adventures of Catching Fire *Sonic Storm Adventures of Mockingjay *Sonic Storm Adventures of Snow White and the Huntsman *Sonic Storm Adventures of Abduction *Sonic meets Zoolander *Sonic Storm Adventures of Brave *Sonic the Hedgehog and Alice: Madness Returns *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor: The Dark World *A Lovely Raccoon as a Pet *Lil' Gideon *Julie gets Tested *Sonic Storm Adventures of Scott Pilgram vs. The World *Sonic Storm Adventures of Rio 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Legion *Gideon Returns *Sonic vs. Matilda *Sonic Storm Adventures of Zambezia *Sonic Storm Adventures of Epic *Sonic the Hedgehog meets The Croods *Sonic Storm Adventures of Ender's Game *Sonic Storm Adventures of Cowboys & Aliens *Sonic Storm Adventures of Maleficent *Dipper and Mabel meets Wreck-It Ralph *Sonic the Hedgehog and the Nuttiest Nutcracker﻿ *Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Underworld *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Underworld: Evolution *Sonic Storm Adventures of Hotel Transylvania 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and the Rise of the Guardians *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Van Helsing *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Underworld: Awakening *Sonic Storm Adventures of Snow White and the Huntsman 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Host *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters *Sonic Storm Adventures of Lost Odyssey *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Free Birds *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: School's Out Forever *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: The Final Warning *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Coraline *Sonic the Hedgehog meets ParaNorman *Sonic Storm Adventures of Despicable Me *Sonic Storm Adventures of Despicable Me 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and MAX *Sonic the Hedgehog and Fang *Sonic the Hedgehog and Angel *Sonic the Hedgehog in Nevermore *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Re Coded *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of I, Frankenstein *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Carrie *Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored 3 *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 4: The Darkness Within *Sonic Storm Adventures of Uglies *Sonic Storm Adventures of Pretties *Sonic Storm Adventures of Specials *Sonic Storm Adventures of Brutal Legend *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Vampire Acadamy *Sonic the Hedgehog and The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kill la Kill *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 5: The Full Moon *Sonic Storm Adventures of Divergent *Sonic Storm Adventures of Insurgent *Sonic Storm Adventures of Allengiant *Sonic Storm Adventures of Believe *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 6 *The Broken Hero *Sonic Boom (Sonic Storm Adventure Style) *Sonic Storm Adventures of Oban Star Racers *The Soilders of Darkness *On the Sort Great Adventure Trivia ﻿Molly is the only character along with Sam to be a survivor of an opening scenes disaster and die in another films opening disaster. Molly is also the only survivor in the entire franchise who was not meant to die in an accident to be deceased. Molly may have a crush on Shadow the Hedgehog. Molly reminds Shadow of Maria Robotnik. Molly is attracted to Puss's sad eyes Molly has sonic speed like Sonic and Thomas Molly is very high skilled Molly is the also the only one who can talk with The Nine Tails Beast and The Orochi Demon Gallery Molly talking with Z.png Molly's mad.png Molly's look in Sonic Boom.png Molly closed her eyes in sadness.png Molly looking at Sam's photo.png Molly in her work uniform.png Shadow touching Molly's face.png Molly's heatbroken.png Poor Molly.png Molly having tears.png Molly looking at Shadow while crying.jpg Molly and Shadow.png Shadow and Molly.png Molly is praying.jpg Molly covered in blood.png Molly bumps into Jordan.png Molly at Sam's grave.jpg Sonic with Molly holding Eustaces mellet.jpg Molly is really upset.png Nancy and Molly in dresses.png Thomas, Sonic and Molly.png Molly crying.png Molly's work outfit.jpg Molly with tears.jpg Molly harper the hedgehog by xchasethehedgehogx-d4oh19y.png Sam and Molly on the flight.png Molly mistakenly hugging Shadow for Sam.jpg Molly.jpg Shadow and Molly hanging out.png Category:Animal Category:Hero Category:Was human Category:Nearly Deceased Category:Sonic Adventure films Category:Dracoknight545 Category:Hedgehogs